The Princess And The Journalist
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Darien has graduated as a journalist only to find himself correcting other journalist's mistakes at the Tokyo Times. Now he seeks his chance of getting his own article out when he is given the chance of approaching the Legendary Moon Princess.
1. Getting all prepared

**THE PRINCESS AND THE JOURNALIST**  
by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams (**www.alandofdreams.com**)   
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.  
  
**Synopsis:** Darien has graduated as a journalist only to find himself correcting other journalist's mistakes at the Tokyo Times. Now he seeks his chance of getting his own article out when he is given the chance of approaching the Legendary Moon Princess.  
  


* * *

**Chapter 1 : Getting all prepared**  
  
'... And for the first time the Moon Princess will be coming to Tokyo. This is definitely going to be the event of the year' a reporter said on the Tokyo Number One news channel  
  
-"Darien, I managed to get two passes so we have to get ready", Andrew the photographer told his friend Darien.  
  
Darien just nodded. The young man had just finished his journalist degree and was now working at The Tokyo Times, not as a journalist but as a copyist reading and correcting other peoples work. He hated it but he had no choice ... He needed the money and was desperate for any job.   
  
Fortunately he got friendly with one of Tokyo Times best photographer and the latter, Andrew, was helping him to get around. Andrew was what you could call a hotshot. Blond, blue eyed, extremely handsome and friendly, he knew to get what he wanted and all women would practically do anything for him... He knew that.  
  
Andrew knew that if Darien could actually write an article on the moon princess, he would be able to be recognised finally for his talent and convinced Mina, the princess' secretary to let them in the party. They were going to be the only press representatives at the function.  
  
Darien was all the opposite from Andrew. Very discreet and shy, he found it hard to push himself through this tough world of journalism. Fairly tall and tanned, dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes... Darien could probably pass out as a descent looking man had he not been hiding himself behind his huge pair of glasses. Timid by nature, he was somehow brilliant and finished major in his journalism degree.  
  
Andrew tapped Darien's shoulder to get his attention.   
  
-"Hey Pal, how about we get started?"  
  
-"The function is at 8 P.M Andrew... We have to wait as there is quite a lot of work here to finish" Darien said seriously  
  
-"Believe me it's work related as well ... I have to get my tuxedo from the cleaners and ..."  
  
-"I don't have a tuxedo" Darien panicked  
  
-"Don't worry, just leave that computer and come with me ... In no time you will be ready" Andrew winked  
  
Darien had no choice but to follow his friend. They went to this exclusive shop and Andrew forced him to try on so many outfits before deciding on a white three piece suit  
  
-"And just how I am supposed to pay for this?" Darien asked his friend  
  
-"Hey Lita sweety ... I'm taking the white one" Andrew shouted at a woman who was on the other end of the shop  
  
The woman came up to Andrew and checked the outfit   
  
-"Andrew ... I can't ... My boss will kill me if he notices" she said sternly  
  
-"Come on darling ... You cannot refuse ... Besides, we would put your name in the papers" Andrew insisted winking at the girl  
  
-"Ok Andrew, you win... But please I need the tuxedo back by tomorrow" Lita answered in defeat  
  
-"Of course sweety ... You're an angel" Andrew kissed her on the lips and then turned towards Darien "Let's get going ... You need a cut now"  
  
-"This man will really kill me" Darien said but followed Andrew out.  
  
As they walking towards the hairdresser, Darien could not help laughing  
  
-"I can't believe you're charming all these innocent women" he started  
  
-"If I hadn't, you would still be looking for something descent to wear" Andrew snorted back "Now stop complaining, will you"  
  
They entered the salon and Andrew asked to speak to Rei  
  
-"Hi Darling", she started "You came yesterday and your hair looks fine...."  
  
-"Baby, it is not for me but for my friend here" Andrew replied showing Darien  
  
-"Oh I see" Rei answered checking Darien's hair out "Quite a lot to do... Come with me" the raven haired girl said and went to get him a robe.  
  
-"I don't want anything fancy..." Darien said panicking now as Andrew forced him into a chair  
  
-"Now you stay here while I have some business to attend to" Andrew said and left the salon  
  
Rei came back with a load full of products and removed Darien's glasses.  
  
-"Hey, I came for a cut"   
  
-"Your skin needs treatment as well" Rei told him firmly and started applying the mixture on his face.   
  
-"Now don't you told or move your face as this will affect the mask" Rei ordered Darien in a sharp tone  
  
The girl proceeded with his hair. She looked at him and found that he was quite a handsome man after all... She knew what he needed and applied some hair product and left it for 20 minutes. When going to wash off the hair product, she cleaned the face as well.   
  
-"You can open your eyes now" Rei told him gently.  
  
Darien's eyes opened up only to reveal his deep blue eyes. Rei was taken aback... 'Man he is gorgeous' she thought to herself  
  
-"Please sit back on the chair" Rei said pointing towards the chair.   
  
Darien proceeded, sat, and looked at himself .... He looked different ... His hair ... His dark brown hair and eyebrows were now jet back  
  
He had no time to react or protest as Rei was cutting his hair...  
  
Half an hour later, fearing the result, the young man looked at the mirror.  
  
The cut was neat and perfect. The young man looked stunning.  
  
-"Thank you Miss Rei..." Darien said as was putting his glasses back  
  
Rei could not help but laugh  
  
-"I personally believe you should not be wearing them ... You look stunning without your glasses" she whispered to his left ear. The man blushed and removed his glasses.   
  
-"Whaouh ! Man, I seriously have competition now" Andrew whistled  
  
-"How much will all this cost?" Darien asked fearing for the price  
  
-"I cannot charge any of Andrew's friends" Rei answered "but with you I would charge you a nominal fee"  
  
-"Rei, what is wrong with you ... Darling ... he is a good friend of mine ... you can't do that to him" Andrew replied while Darien was taking his purse out  
  
-"Sweetheart, I am not talking of money ... I would just like a kiss from you" Rei told Darien.  
  
The man looked at her, and looked at Andrew before looking back at her. He bent down and kissed her cheek but before he could straighten himself back again, Rei seized his lips with her own before releasing him.  
  
-You can now go boy", she laughed patting him on his back.  
  
Darien mumbled a thank you and walked out closely followed by Andrew.  
  
After dropping Darien home, Andrew told his friend to get ready  
  
-"Man I will get you home ... I will come and pick you up at 7 P.M so please be ready" Andrew told his friend before proceeding to his house.  



	2. There she appears and then we disappear

* * *

**The Princess and the Journalist**  
By **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 02: There she appears and then we disappear...**

Darien was looking at himself. He found himself gorgeous and chuckled to himself 

'Man if I was a woman I would have fallen in love with my appearance'

Darien was looking really handsome with his white tuxedo and his newly jet black hair cut. Following Rei's instructions, he did not put on his glasses but instead put on his contacts...

He reminded himself that this could be the article of the year so he had to look the best and try and meet the moon princess ... at any cost.

For the last few days Darien had been doing research on the Moon kingdom. As a matter of fact, the Moon Royals only come on Earth once, maybe twice for some ... but that's about it. Apparently the Moon Kingdom seems to be a real paradise. So much that the Moon People would never leave the Kingdom for long...

Darien had found a 35 year old article which describes the venue of the Moon Princess at the time. It's the current Princess' mother. The article was very brief just stating the events as no journalist was able to actually get to meet her.

There were some mysteries about the Moon Royals and Darien wanted to un-reveal them all...

'Hard task ahead of you boy'

His phone rang and Darien instinctively looked down at his watch... 7PM.

-"Yes Man, I will be down in a sec" and hung up.

_Fifteen minutes later ... at the Palace Entrance_

-"Hello Mina darling" Andrew walked pass a million journalist pulling Darien with him

-"Andrew, glad you were able to make it" the young girl answered drooling

All the other journalists and photographers were really annoyed with Andrew and Darien passing in front and actually getting inside the premises. Andrew grinned at them which enraged them even more.

Mina took the two men right to main hall. Andrew took pictures of the different people there. Lots of presidents and jetsetters were attending the function and Andrew was thrilled.

'I will finally get the awards I was dreaming of' Andrew grinned

The whole hall went silent when Mina informed every one that the Moon Princess could only make a quick appearance as she is not well.

-"That's the reason why I only got one photographer" Mina added and then looked at Andrew "and you will only be able to take one picture"

Indeed there were only two members of the press: Andrew and Darien.

The princess came out and everyone gazed while Andrew was adjusting his camera to take the best shot possible.

_Darien's point of view_

She was absolutely fabulous. She looked a real goddess. Her white dress made her look so pure and innocent... Yes those are the words to use... pure and innocent.

Suddenly our eyes met. I could not help but stare at her. Well, she was doing exactly the same with me.

After a moment, the princess looked at the rest of the people there and gave a magnificent speech. She then excused herself and left the hall.

Andrew managed to get hold of Mina and asked her if the moon princess would mind giving him and Darien five more minutes. After going inside and asking the princess Mina came with good news.

_The moon princess's reception room _

-"Please make it short as the princess is not feeling too well" Mina informed the two men.

Both nodded and Andrew took a picture of the princess seated on her chair.

The princess was still staring at Darien who was speechless in front of her.

-"I understand you want an interview" the princess asked Darien.

-"Yes princess" Darien replies back at her.

-"Let's go to the gardens, but ALONE" the princess hissed as it was an order and proceeded.

Darien looked at both Mina and Andrew and then followed the princess outside in the gardens.

-"Princess, why is it that that you do not come here often? You know earth is not a bad place and I'm sure you should like the place if you give it a chance." Darien started straight away.

She did not answer and kept on looking straight into his eyes. We walked in the garden and towards a bench.

-"Please Darien, I don't want to go back home... I want to see your country... and I want to be with you... I..." she stopped and blushed.

I was hesitant but when she offered her hand I did not hesitate. Within seconds it was entwined with mine and we were walking out of the premises. 

Surprisingly enough, the security let us go without any problems... They were too busy preventing people mostly journalists of entering. I was glad that no one had ever taken pictures of the Moon Royals. None of them knew that I was walking out with no other than the Moon Royal Princess herself.

I chuckled to myself just at that thought.

* * *

**To the reviewers**: Thanks a lot for all your reviews and encouragements. I was having some problems so I've just got back into the writing mood.


	3. Roses are not eternal

**The Princess and the Journalist**  
By **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Roses are not eternal ...**

As they walked out of the palace, Darien decided to take his princess to Crown Arcade, one of his favourite Café and it had this computer games. There was only one problem... the girl would get noticed dressed up like this...

Princess Serenity heard his thoughts. She smiled and took out a pen to a confused Darien.

-"Don't worry about my dress", she started before using her transformation formula "Moon Prism, help me get into casual clothes".

And there she changed into a nice white top and blue jeans trousers.

-"So you can read my thoughts" the man inquired.

-"Yes I can", she answered him simply. "Hey lets get going".

**_Crown Arcade, a few hours later..._**

-"This is so much fun", Princess Serenity was screaming as she was beating Darien on Need for Speed.

Darien was not concentrating on the game. Suddenly he caught her hand.

-"I would like to show you something", Darien told her seriously.

-"Hey I was winning this game as well". Darien could not help but laugh at the princess' childish behaviour.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments and then princess nodded.

**_The Juuban Park, 15 minutes later..._**

They walked under the stars and the moon when she shivered as there was a little wind. Darien took his chance and hugged her.

-"This is crazy", he started "but feels so good" he told her with a sudden confidence he was not aware of.

-"I know and this is so confusing", Serenity answered back.

The princess got a sudden migraine and knew everything was not alright... Her time was counted on earth but she did not want to leave her newfound love.

She gathered as much courage as she could and kissed him.

-"I love you", she simply said and blushed.

-"I love you too", he said with a mischievous tone "Meatball Head".

-"Hey you jerk, stop calling me names". She pulled out her tongue at him. 

He laughed and kissed her again. Neither of them could believe how good it felt to be with one another. They spoke their lives inside out...

Darien had told her how he was an orphan and Serenity has told him how her family never let do anything on her own... She had been promised to some prince and now there was no way she was going back...

She preferred dying in the arms of the man she loves here on Earth than living with a man she would be forced to marry on the Moon... Of course she kept those thoughts to herself as she did not want Darien to know that she was not feeling too good.

Time was flying and the two of them fell asleep in the park...

**_The next morning ..._**

Darien woke up with a neck ache. In his arms a young blond haired goddess was sleeping. He decided to wake her up with a kiss. She shivered but did not wake up. He then realised that she was not well.

-"Serenity," he panicked "wake up please"

She opened slightly her eyes and looked at him... pain evident in her eyes.

-"I am so sorry my love" she told him and went into a coma.

He tried waking her up again and then looked around to see where he could get help. He hadn't taken his cell phone and decided to go looking for a telephone booth. At that very moment a strong light appeared in front of his eyes.

When the light faded, he saw a woman with green hair and fierce eyes standing in front of him.

-"I am here to punish you" The lady told him.

-"What are you talking about?" Darien asked her confused.

-"When the Moon Princess had not come back the Queen worried and asked me to find her... I just hope I am not too late... If you have killed her I will torture you."

-"Kill? I love her" Darien blurted out.

This calmed the green haired lady.

-"I am the Moon Warrior of Pluto and you seem to be telling the truth" she said to him and continued "Now let me take her back before it's too late"

-"Can you cure her?" Darien asked her.

-"We can cure her on her planet" the woman told him.

-"Don't," Darien held onto his princess. "Cure her here"

-"I cannot" the warrior informed him. "The planet's atmosphere will kill her so if you really do love her..."

-"When will I see Serenity then"? he started "She told me about that forced marriage" Darien pleaded.

-"Young man you have a choice of letting her die or live...," the Moon Warrior of Pluto informed him. "If I am to ever meet you again... I would kill you"

I looked at my princess and I nodded simply handing her over.

With that the warrior took MY Serenity and disappeared. I dropped down to the floor and started to cry...

_**The next day, the Tokyo Time's header:**_

'The Moon Princess found and taken back to her Kingdom'

'The Moon Princess Serenity, daughter of the Moon Queen Selene, went back to her kingdom. She had come on an official trip to visit the Earth. Unlike her predecessors, she stayed longer to get to know our people.

Unlike all the sayings about the moon royals, they are far from being proud. The reason why they cannot come more often is that the climate here on earth does not suit with their body systems. The Moon Princess nearly died by staying longer than expected.

I off course had to omit certain parts... Like the real reason she stayed... It was all for me... Just for me. The parts where she told me she loved me... And moreover the parts which I tell how much I love her...

She was probably going to hate me... Hate me for leaving her... But I had no choice... I was not going to let her die... I would rather live far from her if that was to save her life... That's what I did.

I somehow take out a picture from my drawer... The one Andrew took of my Serenity... He could have made millions by selling the picture but choose to give it to me... I will be the only one to remember her ... Remember my princess, my angel, my goddess... The one I would cherish all my life... The one I would never be able to see again... My one and only, Serenity.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I decided to make this a short fiction... I hope you liked the story. I am sorry that Darien and Serenity could not stay together, but look out for a short epilogue to follow ;)


End file.
